First Nights
by nebula2
Summary: movie verse Thunderbird Five is the last Thunderbird to go online. Follow Jeff Tracy and his sons as you see how each of their first night aboard the space station went.
1. Jeff

Jeff's POV:

"Seems like everything is working well on this end Brains," I told him over the vid link between my island retreat and the space station I was currently in. Brains was the scientist I had hired to help me put life to my dreams. His expertise had been invaluable over the last few years. More than that though, he had become a trusted colleague and a good friend over the last four years. Four years devoted to building and developing the technology needed to create everything needed to make International Rescue the organization that I had pictured in my mind.

Now, with the completion of this station, Thunderbird 5, the last of the Thunderbirds, we were there. Sure, International Rescue had already made an impact in the world. Had assisted in numerous rescue operations on land and sea. Had even rescued the crew and passengers of a Coast Guard cutter when the cutter had started sinking during one of their rescue mission. Still, something had been missing.

We hadn't had the ability to monitor what was going on around the world. To keep an eye out for impending disasters. To see trouble before it happened and possibly help prevent some tragedies. Not to mention that now with Thunderbird 3 and 5 now completed, International Rescue could expand its efforts to space. No longer would we have to sit by and watch with the rest of the world as tragedies like the International Space Station explosion of five months ago took place. We would be able to help out. Maybe, if these last two Thunderbirds had been completed those cosmonauts and astronaut wouldn't have lost their lives.

"Th-th-th-things look w-w-w-w good on this end t-t-t-t also," Brians replied. "We are re-re-re-recieving information from Thu-thu-thu your craft."

"Thunderbird 5 is go."

Over the link to the island I could hear the cheering and the clapping from the other people in the room - my sons. This meant as much to them as it did to me. My two oldest, Scott and John were already key members of the secret organization.

Scott was a natural pilot and his take charge attitude was going to make him a great leader. Someone to rely on when I couldn't be on the mission. He had already sort of claimed Thunderbird 1 as his own, which was fine. His keen observations had proven to be helpful for developing a plan of action on route to the scene in the slower Thunderbird 2.

John my seventeen year old, was much less outgoing than his older brother, but no less important. Right now he had assumed the role of co-pilot in Thunderbird 2. I could always count on my level-headed, quiet son to counter his older brother's rashness. The two complimented each other perfectly. John had also proven to be invaluable in the design and creation of Thunderbird 3 and 5. He had worked with Brains since we had first started the blueprints for our two space vehicles. John had even been the one that solved the final problems with the anti-grav technology that Brains had been developing. The technology that allowed Thunderbird 5 to have earth normal gravity without spinning.

Virgil had turned 16 last week. He had taken to the training like a pro and had been on a couple missions as an observer already. He could already operate all the rescue equipment we had as well as pilot Thunderbird 1 and 2. I had promised him that he could participate in the next mission we went on when I got back.

Thirteen year old Gordon had shown just as much interest in IR as the rest of his brothers. Like Virgil though he had to wait until he was sixteen to be a part of this. I wanted him to really think about whether this is what he wanted. He idolized his three brothers though and knew with out a doubt he would be joining us. And my youngest Alan was the same way. At nine rocket ships were the only thing on his mind. I didn't thing he really grasped what IR was about though yet. I knew in time he would though.

"Good work, all of you," I told them all.

"We can really start making a difference now," Scott said enthusiastically.

"This weather data coming from Thunderbird 5's sensors is incredible," I heard John comment from off screen. I could just picture him hovering over the computers down in Command and Control.

"Just think at what kind of stargazing you'll be able to do when you're up on the station, John," I heard Virgil comment.

"Yeah, Starboy will be able to literally get lost in the stars now," Scott joked.  
John never even commented. He was probably to engrossed in the data to even notice his brother's teasing.

"Well, as long as nothing comes up, I'll check in with you tomorrow morning, Brains."  
"Of course, Mr. Tracy."

"Thunderbird 5 out," I said and then switched off communications. The screen went black and I let my eyes drift over to the viewport.

The stars glimmered outside. It felt good to be back up in space again. Thunderbird 3's first launch had only been six months ago. It had marked the first time I had been in space since my last flight with NASA. That had been before John was born.

I had forgotten the sense of freedom that I always felt when I was in space. Way up above the Earth. Above all the problems and polictical wars that raged on down below.

I stood up and walked over to the view port. Walked. That was a strange concept. Earth-normal gravity on vehicles in space still alluded NASA. Thunderbird 5 was state of the art technology. All the Thunderbirds were. Technology that for the most part, had yet to be revealed to the world. Technology the Brains had developed but hadn't received credit from the scientific world from. We were still looking for ways to reveal it and not give away International Rescues anonymity.  
Looking down, I caught a glimpse of the Earth. Down below me was my family. My five boys, Brains and his son Fermat. Living on the same island for the last four years had made our two families feel like one. Brains was as much family as my friend Mark Harper was. Both knew about the organization had helped me create it. Had helped me raise my boys after their mother's death.  
Meg. I hadn't thought about her in quite awhile. Staying busy let me avoid that. Even five years after her death, I still missed her. How she would have loved all this. To be a part of something that could do so much good for so many. To be up in her the stars, the one dream she had giving up when Scott was born. She had always told me being a mother was more important to her, but I had caught her gazing longingly up at the night sky on countless occasions, in the later years with John right beside her.

Tearing my gaze away from the view outside, I strode back and sat down in the chair in front of the console again. As much as I enjoyed being in space again, I knew I couldn't stay here. I had children who needed me at home. Yeah, Scott and John too, would be okay with my absence but the other three still had a lot of growing up in front of them. Something that they needed me there for. Something that I wanted to be here for.

Brains had offered to man the station but he was in the same predicament as I was. Fermat was the same age as Alan. Like me, he had a son that he needed to be there for. That meant that manning Thunderbird 5 fell to one of my boys. Virgil was no where near being ready for that yet, not to mention that he had school to finish. That meant it would be either Scott or John.Either one would gladly do it, John probably more willingly than Scott, but I would miss them both. Scott was ideal for Thunderbird 1. Was more comfortable out in the field and in the ships than John. Was more comfortable dealing with people. John however, was my anchor. Since Meg's death, my second eldest son had become invaluable to me when it came to personal matters. Looked after his younger brothers. Played peace maker, even between Scott and myself at times. Was my sounding board. The one I looked to when I needed advice or help. A job that was really to big for a seventeen year old but one he did without complaint.

I would miss either one of them but the fact remained that someone had to man Thunderbird 5. I had to make a decision as to which one it would be for now.


	2. John

John's POV:  
_"What's up there, Mama," I asked her following her gaze up to the night sky above. The pinpoints of light twinkling down at us as I sat in her lap._

"No one knows for sure, Angel," I heard her soft voice answer in my ears, as she wrapped her arms tightly around me. "It's a whole new world waiting to be discovered."

"Do you ever think people will live in the stars?"

"I'm sure they will someday. I think there will come a day, when space travel is as common as traveling to the next state. That there are space stations in the sky. Colonies on other worlds. The possibilities are endless."

We sat there in silence. Both of us gazing at the night sky above us. Both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"I'm going to live among the stars someday."

"I'm sure you will, Angel," she told me with a soft laugh. "And knowing my little boy, he'll probably be one of the pioneers. Paving the way for others to live among the stars."

"Well Mom, here I am. I'm living among the stars," I said softly to myself as I watched Thunderbird 3 make its turn outside of the station, as it prepared to head back to Earth.  
I was excited and scared at the same time. This was a start of a new adventure. Like Mom had predicted, I had become a Space pioneer. I would be living in the most advanced space station of our time. Technology that I'm sure at some point would be used in space colonies throughout our galaxy. For now though, it remained a secret. It was technology that in the wrong hands could be dangerous. Technology that the world as a whole probably wasn't ready for.

I was now the eyes and ears of International Rescue. From Thunderbird 5 I would have a bird's eye view on what was happening on the planet down below. Would be able to keep track of storms and seismic activities. Monitor communications from every nation. Keep track of the other Thunderbirds during rescue operations. Would be able to relay information to my Dad and brother's that they wouldn't have other wise. See things from a different angle which might prove to reveal a better solution to whatever problem we faced.

In the two weeks since we had brought it online, Thunderbird 5 have proven to be just that. Even though it had been Scott and I on the missions and Brains from time to time when the situation had warranted it, Dad had still been able to guide us through it. Give us advice and provide us with valuable information. The Tsunami that had hit the Japan coast last week, had even been caught in time to evacuate the people. Although entire communities had been wiped out along the coastal areas, only five people had lost there lives to the wave of water. Five people who had just refused to leave their homes no matter what. Still, given the destruction of the area, a death count of five would have been unheard of even a month ago. I had no idea how we had ever gotten by without the station. Without the vision that it provided for us.

I looked around my surroundings. Taking in every console and switch. The way the lights glinted of the silver walls. The way the shadows fell in the corners. It was strange but I felt like this was my home just as much as the house on the island with my family was. Even though this was my first night here it didn't seem new to me.

I had been a part of designing and building Thunderbird 5. Had pointed out flaws in the design and suggestions on how to fix them, granted timidly at first. I hadn't been sure how Brains would take getting advice from a fifteen year old. More so than Thunderbirds 1, 2 and 4, I had felt like I was really apart of creating Thunderbird 3 and 5 especially this station. Suddenly, I knew exactly how Scott felt when he was behind the controls of Thunderbird 1, the craft he had more or less claimed for his own. Although I had piloted all the others, Thunderbird 5 felt like home.

A beeping sound brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see the light signaling a call from the island blinking.

Flipping the switch my Dad's face appeared on the screen. I glanced at the chronometer and saw that I had been day dreaming for quite awhile.

"So the trip home went okay," I commented as the familiar colors of his office came into view.

"Yeah, just business as always," he replied. He wanted to say more. I knew it. I knew my father better than any of my brothers.

"Guess the others are enjoying the pool," I said my thoughts going to my brothers. I missed them already but we couldn't stay together our whole life. It wasn't how things worked.

"Yeah. Gordon and Alan were there when we came back and Scott and Virgil made a beeline for it as soon as Thunderbird 3 was in the silo. I just hope they don't drown Alan."

I had to laugh. Poor Alan, being the youngest often got ganged up on by the rest of us. It was all in fun though. When the chips were down we all stuck side by side and if you needed a friend it was nice not having to look any further than your brothers. That's just how close we all were, though some of us were closer than others.

"I miss you already John," my Dad said softly, bringing an end to my laughter.

"I'm always just a call away Dad. Anytime of the day."

"I know. It just won't be the same."

"Someone has to be up here and I'm the best suited for it Dad."

"The practical side of me knows that but . . ." as he voice trailed off.

"I know exactly how you feel Dad. I'm going to miss you all too."  
Before I could say anything else the sound of my brother's voices filled the air. I could hear Alan's tears. Gordon yelling at Virgil about something and Scott's pleas to Dad that he didn't have anything to do with it. For the first time in my life, I couldn't play peace maker.

"I'll talk to you later Dad," I said trying to mask my disappointment. "Sounds like you have your hands full down there."

"Bye John," Dad said quickly even as he turned to deal with the situation.


	3. Scott

Scott's POV:  
"Okay boys, we're good to go," I heard my Dad's voice say over the open link I had with Thunderbird 1 and 2.

"F.A.B. Dad," came John's reply from Thunderbird 2. Virgil I know would be sitting right next to him in the co-pilot's seat of the green leviathan as they headed back toward Tracy island nothing but quick streaks in the night sky.

It was the first rescue that I hadn't been a part of. While all the action was going on, I had been stuck up on Thunderbird 5. Watching. Worrying. Wanting to be involved in what was going on down below.

"How the hell did John do this for three months," I said out loud. I had a feeling talking to myself was going to become a familiar habit while I was up here.

Three months.

I had a new respect for John. I had been up here about five hours and I hated it already. The way things were going I wasn't even sure I was going to make it through the two weeks Dad wanted me to stay up here.  
The first two weeks that John had been home in three months.

I could do this for John.

I looked down at the console in front of me. I watched as the green and blue blips that were Thunderbirds 2 and 1 made there way toward Tracy Island. I watched them until they reached their destination. Until my Dad and two brothers were safely home.

The vigil over, I shut everything down to stand-by and stood up. It was late, and I should try to get some sleep. John had told me it was easier to try and stay on the same day/night cycle as Tracy Island. I had found that when John freely offered advice it was best to follow it.

In the sleeping quarters, I stripped down to my t-shirt and shorts. I then shut off the lights and climbed into the bed. Laying my head on the pillow, I expected sleep to come quickly as it usually did.

Instead I found myself staring up at the ceiling, my thoughts with my family below. What were they doing? Was the house quiet yet or was Alan on one of his late night -I'm not going to bed kicks? Virgil and John were probably in one or the other's room, ready for a talk fest. Those two had developed a special relationship over the years, probably because Virgil was the only one of us that was remotely like John. Gordon would probably be up watching tv or reading or something as he very rarely went to bed before one am.

But up here there were no sounds of whispered voices. No nine-year old tantrums. No soft footsteps in the hallway outside. No night sounds drifing in through the window. Instead there was only silence. The silence of space.

I sat up and fluffed my pillow. Placing it back under my head, I laid back home willing sleep to come. It didn't. Who knew that silence could be so oppressive.

At first I thought I was imagining the beeping of an incoming call. It was just a sound created from my wishful thinking and I tried to push it out of my mind. It didn't go away though.

Throwing the blanket back, I made my way to control center. As soon as I entered I saw the blinking light on the console and knew I hadn't imagined the sound. I rushed forward to answer it.

"Thunderbird 5 here. What's up?" I asked trying not to sound to desperate to hear another person's voice.

"Just thought I'd call up there and see how you were doing," came John's reply.

"How did you know I was awake?" wanting him to think that he possibly might have woke me up. I didn't want to admit I couldn't fall asleep because things were too quiet.

"Yeah, right. You were probably lying in bed thinking about home. I know I have on plenty of nights," John admitted. An admission I was glad to hear. "Not to mention the silence is probably getting to you."

"Not at all. I'm enjoying the solitude," I lied to him. I could tell instantly that he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, and the grass is purple."

I had to laugh. There wasn't getting much past John.


	4. Virgil

Virgil's POV:

_Dad is going to kill me._

That was the only thought that was going through my mind, as I sat there in the semi-dark control room of Thunderbird 5. The only light was coming from the emergency lights. Everything else was dead. Somehow I had managed to crash the entire computer system of Thunderbird 5.

Communications weren't even working.

Some Thunderbird I was turning into. My first night on Thunderbird 5 alone and I had managed to break it. Dad was never going to trust me with one of the Thunderbirds again.

I had doubled up on my workload this past year so I could graduate a year early. Had even still managed to be Valedictorian which hadn't exactly won me to many friends in the senior class. Despite that, I couldn't perform my duties as I had been trained to do. I wasn't even sure what had gone wrong. Everything had made perfect sense when Scott had been up here with me.

Even without communications I knew that my someone from my family would be up here shortly. Dad would have launched Thunderbird 3 as soon as it was discovered that communications couldn't be established with the station. All I could do was sit and wait for the calvary and the lecture that was sure to come.

I heard the sound of Thunderbird 3 docking with the station. Not long after that, the air lock was cycling open.

"Virgil are you okay," came my father's voice.

"I'm fine," I called back standing up from the chair. At least for now, I added silently to myself.

"What happened?" Dad asked me as he gave me a quick hug. John and Scot were right behind him.

"I'm not exactly sure. Somehow I crashed the system I think," I told him as he let me go. "Dad I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I . . ."

I let my voice trail off as my Dad held up his hand.

"It's not important. The station can be fixed. You're okay, that's what's important."

"Some teacher you turned out to be," John said to Scott over his shoulder as he headed toward the compute console.

"Hey this isn't my fault," Scott said. "Who knew the valedictorian over there couldn't work a computer."

"Okay, that's enough," Dad said even though I could here a hint of laughter in his voice. "What's the verdict?" Dad asked John.

"I think its going to take awhile," John admitted. "It's not rebooting. I think my first priority is going to have to be communications so that Brains can help me out. I'll get it up and running though. Looks like this was a real short trip home."

"Well, I'll leave Virgil here with you. Somehow I don't think a refresher course will hurt," Dad said.

"Not a problem," John replied already taking off an access panel and getting to work.

"Sorry Dad," I said again.

"Things happen kiddo," he told me messing up my hair. "Come on Scott, let's get back to base in case something comes up."

"Looks like you crashed your first Thunderbird, Virg," Scott said as he started following Dad back to Thunderbird 3.

"Haha," I replied to his back.

The airlock shut, leaving me and John onboard the station. John, who should have been enjoying some time at home and instead had to come back and clean up my mess.

"Man Virgil, you really got things scrambled. What exactly did you do?" John asked his head still under the console.

"I don't know," I managed to get out in a choked up voice. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I had really let everyone down. I closed my eyes, trying to will the tears away.

"Virg, it's okay. Nobody's perfect," I heard John say softly as he put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I let my head rest on his shoulder, thankful for the comfort of his arms around me. Maybe things would be okay after all.


	5. Gordon

AN: This is the last chapter of this story. I didn't do one with Alan. Lillehafrue, zeilfanaat, and Rachie Loves Donal Duck - thank you all for your reviews, they were much appreciated.

Gordon's POV:

I laid awake staring up at the ceiling of Thunderbird 5. John's instructions were running through my head in a continuous loop. He had written a lot of stuff down but I don't think that had been necessary. I could remember everything he had told me as he got ready to leave Thunderbird 5. Even I couldn't miss the worn look on his face.

John had been on Thunderbird 5 for another three month stretch. Only a two week break separated that stint with the two months before that. I knew Scott and Dad were getting worried about him as I had actually overheard a conversation between the two of them a few days ago. It was actually the night before Dad had told me I would be manning Thunderbird 5 on my own for the first time. I also knew that Dad wanted to figure out a more balanced way of manning the space station so that John was home with us more often.

Sure I had spent spring break up here with John. I thought my brother was going to strangle me by the end of that week. I had asked an endless string of questions. Had posed one hypothetical after another. I wanted to make sure everything was covered. I was determined that no matter what else happened that I was not going to crash the system like Virgil his first night here.

So far so good. It was one o'clock in the morning and I had been here since around three o'clock the previous afternoon. Ten hours and all systems were still running. There had been no problems, minor or major. Of course, nothing interesting had really popped up either. There was only one hurricane in the Atlantic that needed to be monitored. Things were actually fairly slow, which meant there were less chances for me to mess up.

I felt as though this was my final test. The last obstacle in my way of really being part of the team. Of really being a Thunderbird and I wanted to pass it. I wanted to pass with flying colors. Maybe then my brothers would look at me as something other than a kid. Okay, so I wasn't quite eighteen yet but I wasn't a kid. Alan was the kid.

I'd be a senior next year. One more year of school and then I would be at home all the time. I could be a part of this all the time.

Still, there was this nagging feeling in me that I didn't want to follow in my father's and brother's footsteps. At least not completely.

Yes I wanted to be able to do this. To prove to them that I was capable of this. Still, my heart wasn't completely into the idea of International Rescue. My main thrill came from piloting Thunderbird 3. From being an astronaut - although not the solitude that came from the station.  
As much as I tried to deny it, part of me didn't want to become a full time Thunderbird when I graduated. That part wanted to join NASA. I'd still be following in Dad's footsteps in a way but I knew it wasn't the same. IR was his dream. His organization. I couldn't help but feel that Dad would be disappointed in me.

Did I want to always be left wondering though?

Deep down I knew I should talk to my Dad. Tell him I was considering other possibilities other than IR. Knowing and doing though were two completely different things.  
Frustrated with my thoughts, I stood up and headed for the viewport. I looked out at the stars surrounding me.

I felt my heart quicken at the thought of traveling through them. Of exploring our solar system and seeing what the stars held for us. Of being a real astronaut.

"_No matter what, always be true to yourself."_

It was Mom's voice saying those words. The words she use to tell all of us at least once a week.  
I knew then that I had to have a talk with my Dad when this tour of duty on Thunderbird 5 was over with. Had to prepare him for the possible heartbreak that one of his sons would not end up being a part of his dream.


End file.
